Au Bon Vie
by CarmelBliss
Summary: "Some may call him foolish, hell, many did; but somehow, he didn't mind, he never really did. "
1. Prolouge

Au Bon Vie   
  
_Listen to the Sound of My Soul _   
  
_Shadows of the scared, _   
  
_silhouettes of midnight, _   
  
_come close to thee, _   
  
_stranger stroke my hair, _   
  
_biter sounds of delight, _   
  
_coming over me, _   
  
_see my words, _   
  
_hear my taste, _   
  
_be one with me, _   
  
_come to thee. _   
  
________   
  
It certainly was not a dreadful morning in the least. The sun lit sky ran over the intertwined grass and even the low-lying specs of dirt, but the wind shook it terribly and the sky laid low. Nothing compared to the almost-rain ridden morning in late August, the fresh sent of wind and leaves blowing in the distance, anticipating a rather large storm. Rain soon spattered in every direction angrily onto the dry soil, the clouds roared in anger and the bristling of the leaves confirmed the newly arisen storm.   
  
Why she loved this so much, was never said, however, looking outside into the dark mass of water swiping onto the window panes made her very happy. She was the only person to ever actually like the storm, she had once thought. Even the sent of the storm filled her head with the most pleasant memories and adventures. Once a petit redhead, but now, a fully-grown adult (or perhaps she was close enough to it), she still adored the hard nights, even though it took a toll on the garden.   
  
Many mornings like this were spent in her room, sitting by the window, looking over the land as its thirst was drawn. Never bothering to get dressed, (which was pointless because she could not possibly go anywhere) she'd spend hours gazing out on to the grounds. Maybe it was her duller-than-life summers that made this event so exciting, or perhaps the secret love of the rain that made her do this, but whatever the case, she would never look away from the rain, never frown upon it, nor ignore it. Somedays when the family was out, or when it was very late at night, she would sneak out into the storm, just to feel the water beat against her, just to feel the earth cry upon her skin. Never moving, simply standing, it would beat her, the wind would scowl her, and the cold would taunt her, but she would not leave, she would not run away.   
  
On the best days, she would run as far as the land allowed her. Out past their land, onto another, out to see what it was like just over one more hill, just over one more step, a little further, until her legs could run no more. The beauty of the day captured her soul, and she would cherish the time she had.   
  
***   
  
Before the summer had started, the days slipped ever faster, and the season was over. Virginia Weasley was soon preparing to go back to school the Weasley children's faces filled with sorrow as the day before school approached. All the essentials for the day back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were packed, and the cases were set along the steps. The anticipation was high and tension was filled. It was Ron's last year of going to school; hence Mrs. Weasley was pestering him about his post-school career. "Ron, all I'm sayin' is ya need to find a place to work, you do." Mrs. Weasley scolded behind the pot of freshly made stew.   
  
"Mum! I want to be in the Ministry like father and Percy. I'm sure they'd love me, I'd be less of a pain in the arse than Percy but I'd have the Weasley charm."   
  
"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley preached, "Do not embarrass me or your brother like that again, you hear?"   
  
"Yes mum" Ron looked a bit sad. Making fun of Percy was his favorite past time, especially since he's been the youngest person to be appointed to the Head of a department, at 25, he already ran the Head of Violators of the Law in Court and Home. This sounded important, sure, except it was like the muggle police department, which told the prisoners where they were to be convicted and for which crime. It suited Percy quite well, seeing as he wrote detention slips up for Dumbledore all the time while being the Head Boy at Hogwarts.   
  
"You know Percy is the youngest person to ever be appointed Head of a department! How dare you say those rude things about your brother."   
  
Ron just shrugged and sat back down. Percey Weasley had soon gotten over the fight with mum and dad and was now quite sucessful, and perhaps, he reminded himself, his achievements out weighed his past mistakes.   
  
***   
  
Three days later, Ginny had settled down at Hogwarts, the usually easy task only seemed to get dull over the years. The food was great, the classes were fun at times, and the people were great. The only problem was her lack of interest in the seemingly boring school. Harry was still fighting the never dying You-Know-Who, and every year he would be one step closer to finally defeating him, except all the students grew tire of the stories. Yes, the school year seemed to drag on forever. Year after year, the same nonsense was recent news at the school, and with all the publicity, it was a mystery the location of the school was not claimed by some fanatic wizard obsessed with finding the grounds, or even perhaps Voldemort himself, which Ginny reminded herself, probably already knew the location of the school.   
  
Ginny sat in Herbology listening to Professor Sprout give a lecture about Earth Seedlings, "The Earth Seedlings, commonly known as "Gnomes" are abundant around over grown wizarding gardens. Their purpose is unknown, however, the presence is not. Many families rid their garden of these pesky invaders by grabbing them and throwing them over the shrubbery. Recent research has found this a huge disadvantage to the well-being of the garden, and this suggests an advantage for the Earth Seedlings…"   
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy sat in the Potions room with Professor Snape discussing the weekly plans. It was Draco's last year and his father had decided he would be bound to work in the Ministry, "…another Malfoy in the Ministry wouldn't hurt a damn thing…" his father's voice rang in his head. It was true, though, Draco would love the chance to brag around saying he was in the Ministry, in fact, this very thought made him smile. He would marry Pansy Parkison, live in a very nice house, and work for the Ministry. The only part that seemed to disturb him about his plans was marrying that Pansy. He could always drop her dead after they were married and his father couldn't say a damn word. Being forced into a marriage was a very Malfoy thing to do, and Lucius was the man to do it.   
  
The smirk on Malfoy's face got wider as Harry Potter walked into the Potions room. Glaring at Malfoy he took a seat a few rows back.   
  
"Potty, isn't your seat up here? In the _front_?" Malfoy smirked.   
  
Harry just shook his head and sat down, it seemed something was bothering the boy. Harry had indeed spent all summer with the Dursleys, but this was nothing new. No, something deep down hurt him. Something large. His instinct told him to talk to Dumbledore, or at least tell Hermione. The past few nights all he could think about was his forehead, and how it burned so badly, he woke up screaming. _'After potions, I will. I will!' he said silently to himself. _   
  
***   
  
A/N-Please tell me what you think. The plot with Ginny and Draco will emerge, right after the plot with Harry does! Review, Review, Review!   
  
Oh. and this is the short Prolouge. Be patient with the plot! 


	2. The Kidnapping of the Boy Who Lived

Heart Bound Love 

  
  


Chapter 1: The Kidnapping of the Boy Who Lived 

Warm-Hearted Man    
  
_ The warm-hearted man sat all alone, _   
  
_ in the dark cold room, _   
  
_ yet none felt sorry, _   
  
_ for this man, _   
  
_ although a kind person, _   
  
_ his hate still consumed him _   
  
_______________________   
  
Torches hung along the rigid stone walls of the dark underground passageway. And though there was light, there was no warmth in this place. Cold drafts kept even the smallest rodents away, this was most certainly not a cheerful place by any stretch of the imagination. Despite the gloomy atmosphere, a man walked amongst it, wobbling slightly from side to side, his frame hunched, his breath short. A few steps he would take, before raising the lantern up high and glancing from side to side. Though this exercise may seem useless, the man, whom it obviously was, must have thought some need to repeat it until he was sure the path was clear. The path was long, thus the man continued this way for quite some time before reaching the door.   
  
Some apprehension in his touch, the hunched fellow reached for the doorknob, lightly touching it before turning it slowly. His behavior nervous as it was, the lantern shattered upon the floor in a crash. Now it was dark. Quickly opening the door, the man just as quickly pulled back as he heard a voice.   
  
"Stop," non-aggressively, non-enthusiastically, the man on the other end simply spoke. The impact, on the other hand, was great. Not only did the nervous man retreat, but his eyes, if able too see, showed fear. Not just any fear, however, the great fear of the Dark Lord.   
  
Still standing, lifelessly almost, he waited for the man to reply. Courage, some say, was his best attribute, however, as the circumstances presided, so did the man's qualities. His hands clammy, his long pointy fingers whisked the bottom of his chin, almost thoroughly thinking a reply.   
  
As this was almost too late, the voice continued, "Lucius, how could such a coward be so resentful?" the voice continued, this time, with a silky voice without a stutter. Smooth and calm, the voice showed no signs whatsoever of anger.   
  
The man carefully and cautiously entered in the doorway. Inside the room was darkness, the only light shining was a small lamp upon a tiny desk. The desk and the chair, which was occupied, were the only things that furnished the rather large room. The room itself could possibly have been a happy place, a lively place, if it was the way it once was.   
  
_ Bright light shone upon the circular room, almost a blinding light. Tears of joy and aggression filled the space like music notes, the soft sound of crying echoed. But, as the moment came, darkness soon consumed it, and it was never the same. The new life, as it was, was eye opening. From that moment on, not a word was spoken, every tune, every cry was broken. _   
  
Now the room, dark and lonely, unchanged, still had a certain mystic about it. The emotions of the once happy place still echoed through the walls. It was a frightening silence, however. The large windows bolted up, the dust accumulating over the surface of the floor, and the pitch blackness in the background brought him to the present time, his time to spend with Voldemort.   
  
"Lucius, how could a man like you, a brave man, be so disloyal?" The voice spoke again, soft but harsh. His face hidden behind the darkness of a hood, it was merely impossible to see his expression, although, a dark one was sure to be found.   
  
"Sire, if you let me speak, I could explain, I could-" Lucius was cut off, by a deep, silky one coming from the man in the chair.   
  
"I do not wish to hear your appeasement, not at all. Your disloyalty, a crime, punishing you is not out of the question. However, seeing as you were a faithful companion for many years, I am prepared to let you repose yourself by doing me a favor." Voldemort spoke quietly with his head bowed down in the shadows of the lantern.   
  
"Sir, I will repay you in anyway in which is humanly possible for me…"   
  
***   
  
Harry Potter walked through the corridors of Hogwarts, a bit depressed, as it was his last year of the school, and the issue of a post-school job also came to his mind. A little startling, he considered his possiblities as a Professional Qudditch player. The odds were great, thus his decision in working for the Ministry undercover as a Qudditch player was his best option. Ludo Bagman had already contacted Harry, and was planning a meeting for them to discuss Harry's future later in the month. However, his plans were never to be carried out…   
  
Because at that exact moment, Harry was never to see Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry again.   
  
***   
  


Missing:  Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived 

_ Reward: 10,000 galleons. _

  
  
***   
  
A/N - Short chapter, but I NEED you to review! I hope you liked. I would add thank yous, but, you need to review! Please, it means people are reading my work and telling me what they think. A few short chapters before longer ones. A plot emerges, yes, I caught the plot cold. Ginny and Draco will be in later chapters. But what makes this so good, is there is a plot to the Ginny Draco maddness! Yes. It's not random Ginny loves Draco or vice versa, but they have a reason. (gasp), so get off your lazy arses and review my work.   
  
J'ai besoin de toi répondre!! 


	3. The World as We Know It is Not What It S...

  
Chapter 2:  _ World As We Know It Is Not What IT Seems _   
  
"Walking down to the sea bank on a summer morning, the sky bloomed over the horizon, spread endless light, and the wind gently whistled through the trees. Sonnets of the sky slipped through the air while the breath of the new breeze inhaled.   
  
'Oh beneath the world, I have waited for your dearest touch, everlasting touch, the face that brightens mine.'   
  
'Do not shun the yearning of sheer love in which I hold so deeply in your heart. Come.'   
  
'I could never express what I do have in my heart for you, how I wish to caress your face, the only soul I wish to earn is yours, yet I must go.'   
  
The sun began to sink into the earth when the two emerged from the coast. In the brink of the evening, the smell of affection rose to the sea."   
  
  
  
"What a bunch of bloody bullshit," with contemplation, Ginny looked down at her half-written sheet of paper, grin fading, she crumpled the paper in a ball and threw it on the floor.   
  
She had been trying to successfully complete a story for almost three months now. Upon realizing that she was quite incompetent. Her feelings for Harry at the least were dying down a bit, although through her poetry and stories, it came back to life. It came back almost as much as when she first saw Harry. When she first saw Harry, yes, her eyes would melt into puddles of jealously, her heart tremor, and her stomach leaped backwards. She hated that feeling, more than she could ever describe.   
  
It was a bright day, almost too bright, the sun shone on her face through the window and blinded her. The fact that classes would be tomorrow and she hadn't completed her assignments, was a complete disappointment. She had been planning to go out with Parvati Patil to Hogsmede, however, Snape had given all the sixth years a ten page assignment on the pros and cons of boiling a Prequice potion on a cauldron opposed to a pot. Ginny had thought this was quite a ridiculous question, considering that a pot had almost the same qualities as a cauldron. Perhaps Snape did it on purpose, just to watch them moan in agony. She was quite sure this was his intention.   
  
Unloading her school books onto her bed, she had decided to get working, but after about a half an hour, she hadn't found one thing in the potions book about the Prequice potion. Beginning to panic, she walked down to the almost empty common room. A few students sat and read quietly to themselves. Spotting another Gryffindor, in which the name seemed to fade, she decided to walk over and ask him how he was coming along, since it was quite apparent Snape had wanted them to spend hours, or perhaps days, on this particular assignment.   
  
"Sorry to bother you, but have you been able to find the Prequice potion?" She asked, walking over and resting her hand on the arm rest of the couch he was sitting on.   
  
Looking up, the boy shook his head slowly, "I haven't been able to find a bloody thing in this book!"   
  
Ginny nodded and decided to find help elsewhere, perhaps Colin Creevy would be able to find something. Colin was in the library, sitting at a table with several books in hand, and shaking his head every so often. The library was very full, to Ginny's surprise; it was filled with many students trying to find the Prequice potion, and none seemed to be successful. This wasn't particularly strange, Snape was known to give tough assignments, but never has he gave an assignment that was _ impossible. _   
  
Heading back up to her room in great disappointment, she noticed a gloomy figure walking down the staircase. Upon further inspection, she found it was Ron. His face swallowed into the abyss of an apparent obvious fact' it seemed to chase after him as if it was his own shadow. Ginny had never seen his face like that before: drenched in hatred and sorrow.   
  
He kept walking past Ginny as if she was yet just another face in the crowd, not acknowledging her, he kept his pace up and continued to walk past her. Ginny realized the sorry state of her brother and reached up to touch his shoulder. Looking up into what was meant to be a kind gesture, came out more urgent than comforting.   
  
Ron looked up, "What Ginny?"   
  
"Are you feeling alright?"   
  
"I suspect you'll find out soon enough," was his only words before slipping down the staircase and disappearing from view.   
  
This was quite unusual of Ron, and Ginny suspected something had to be wrong. Up in the common room, the everyone was just as gloomy- faced as Ron. Some were huddled in groups, the others scattered around dwelled in their own thoughts. She spotted Lee Jordan and decided to ask him what was seemed to trouble everyone, surely something that terrible could not of happen in her short walk from the common room to the library. All Lee did was point to the table in front of the fire place, in which laid a piece of parchment.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy sat in the Slytherin dormitory. It was quite cool and gloomy in his dormitory; none of the other boys were up there, the solidarity of the room led him to ponder many questions that entered his mind. _ What happened to Potter? __ Why had he not been informed? _ Surely Snape would want him to know what happened to the Boy Who Lived. But, apparently, Professor Serveus Snape had lead Draco away. The other boys had been called down to the common room so Snape could make an announcement. However, he had told Draco to stay up in the dormitory. He wasn't really complaining, it was quite nice up there. The brisk wind gliding along his smooth pale skin, the dark room lit by a few candles, and the isolation gave him a sense of superiority.   
  
Some may call him foolish, hell, many did; but somehow, he didn't mind, he never really did. His deep insecurities lead him to stick his head up high, be proud of what he was, a pureblood. Also, his money seemed to drive some of the other Slytherins to come into alliances with him, but most of all was his persistent arrogance. It was one of the many qualities that on which Slytherins were noted. Pride, arrogance, high decorum through dress, speech, and contacts were what separated them from other houses. A false sense of superiority, in which only they knew was a curtain in front of the stage.   
  
Still, he sat alone upon his four-poster bed waiting for the news to end. It seemed he had to wait no longer, when a large, well-built owl landed on the beam of the headboard. It was his owl, Ivan. Perhaps it brought him good news of the apparent chaos of the school.   
  
Inside it wrote:   
  
_ Draco, _   
  
_ My dearest son, as the circumstances preside, my actions may be discovered. All I am able to tell you, is that you are to come home during the break, and I will find a place for you to stay safe. Harry Potter, is in the hands of Voldemort. _   
  
_ Father _   
  
Indeed, it was good news. Potter was gone, and in the hands of Voldemort, maybe forever. But, he did not understand why his father would assume he was unsafe. Also, Christmas break was a long time away, why would he be safe until then?   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
In the Great Hall that evening, Draco soon found out he would not be leaving upon Christmas time, but rather in the middle of October. Dumbledore had announced because of Harry's disappearance, all students would be dismissed for a three week vacation, so the Ministry could search the school and try to figure out what happened to Harry Potter.   
  
The question still remained about why he was kept from hearing what Snape had to say in the common room that afternoon. This was truly puzzling Draco, and for most of the dinner, he sat hacking his food with his fork.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
The time had come to board the Hogwarts Express and leave for home. Ron sat quiet most of the ride, while Hermione sat and flipped through books, her eyes not looking at the words, but at her hands as she sat in silence. Ginny figured they had been in utter shock. Harry had always been protected, but now, he had disappeared. It was more worry than shock, he had never been on his own before.   
  
The break was sure to be a sad, mourning time for everyone, or almost everyone.   
  
***   
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy entered upon the gates of the Malfoy Park. This was entirely _ his _land. Malfoy Park was a large mansion surrounded by smaller houses; it was almost like a village. The Malfoy Mansion was large and grand. Too bad he didn't live there. Draco was built his own house, away from the main building. Although his house was larger than the servants' homes around his, he felt isolated from his own family quite a bit. Whether he liked this or not was quite unknown. The surrounding houses were that of peasants, merchants, and ground keepers for the Malfoys. Yes, they even had a local store in which the servants would be given money to buy necessities for the week.   
  
Draco didn't bother going into the mansion yet. He unloaded his bags in his sector. It was quite nice. Marble floors, oak furniture, and it was quite larger than most homes in England. He took pride in he was undoubtably part of the richest family in England.   
  
Inside his sector was a large den where he spent most of his time. Upon tossing his bags on to the couch, he noticed a letter on the table. It was labeled 'Draco from father'. Inside his father directed him to go inside the Malfoy Mansion and meet his mother; Narcissa.   
  
Sighing, Draco opened the door and walked along the passageway up the Park to the Mansion at the top of the hill. Several servants opened their doors to wish Draco a happy return, and he just nodded them off. They were quite annoying, really, pestering him. Everyone knew they just did it to please Master Malfoy.   
  
Finally reaching the door, Draco opened it quickly and walked to the living area where Narcissa waited patiently. She sat on the leather couch, her hands on her lap, looking quite herself indeed. Draco, however, could tell something was wrong with his mother. She looked tired, and much more worried than he had ever seen her before.   
  
"Yes Narcissa?" Draco spoke softly. He was quite accustomed to addressing his mother by her first name, however, his father was another story entirely.   
  
"Draco, come, sit, I'm afraid I have some bad news to break." She swallowed her tongue has he sat down, the last energy she had swept from under her feet.   
  
Draco sat, glancing around for his father. He was anxious, and surprised; not many bad things happened to the Malfoys. None this urgent at the least, "Where is father?"   
  
"That is what I came to discuss with you, Draco," she said softly.   
  
"Well go on."   
  
"Your father has been taken to Azkaban for questioning by the Ministry for the kidnapping of Harry Potter"   
  
Draco's face drained of the little color that was there. He suddenly understood many things, and wasn't sure if he liked them or not.   
  
"He left this for you," she handed him a small letter.   
  
"Thank you Narcissa," he nodded and left back to his quarters. He sat a few minutes in the den, staring at the note, wondering when he should open it. Finally his curiosity lead him to tear the letter.   
  
_ Draco, _   
  
_ Son, by now you have heard where I am and why. Voldemort is loosing power and he wanted me to kill Harry Potter. I did not, it would be to obvious if he was murdered on the spot. He finally has him in his custody, I kidnapped him from Hogwarts. I'm sure Dumbledore knows, you are in great danger. Since I'm sure the Ministry knows where Harry Potter is located, I ask you to travel on a quest. Draco, our family depends on you. You must move Harry Potter to a new location, so the Ministry doesn't connect the kidnapping to me. Soon after, we will be free from Lord Voldemort, as soon as Harry Potter is dead. For the well being of your mother and I, please Draco, go to Madrid and take Harry Potter to Paris where he will be safe. I will send you messages along the way to guide you. Remember, our future belongs to you. _   
  
_ Father _   
  
He sat for a few moments staring at the words that seemed to shoot up at him. _ His_ father was the one who kidnapped Potter. _ He_ was to move him to keep the Ministry from finding out. Everything came into place. Draco didn't want anything to do with Voldemort, yet, if he did not, his family and fortune would be at stake, his father would probably be imprisoned in Azkaban for the rest of his life, and he would live in shame and dishonor. On the other hand, if he went and got caught, _ he_ would be imprisoned in Azkaban for life, and his fortune and honor would mean nothing. But, if he didn't go, it was bound to happen, when if he went, he just might have a chance.   
  
The next question that entered his mind was how would he get Potter to go with him? He would need a distraction. Or perhaps his weakness. But what his _ Harry Potter's_ weakness? Maybe the question was not what, but who.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
A/N - The good part is coming up. Be faithful. And oh yea, REVIEW!   
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Second Kidnapping

  
The Second Kidnapping    
  
Ginny Weasley stood outside the Borrow on her back porch. The yard was vast and stretched over many hills, o'er crooks and ditches, through trees and hills. She stood watching the rain pour down, side-casted by a gust of wind. It wasn't raining hard, nor fierce, just sweeping down. The horizon of many trees over the large hill was a yellow-gray color, and grew more purple and gray as it stretched over her head. The trees' leaves crashed together to make a sweet sound, accompanied by the spat of each raindrop. She loved how the color of the sky made her look. It electrified her skin, made it stand out, her bare fingernails seem whiter, her skin darker and brighter.   
  
A few raindrops hit her nose and her hair tickled her face. Her brown eyes have a glaze upon them, her under eyes seemed darker, making her brown eyes seem a little blue, almost.   
  
She stood recalling the events that passed as she returned home that evening. Ron and Mr. Weasley had left immediately to the Ministry. Fred and George had come home to keep mum company, Bill and Charlie had not come, however sent best wishes through post. It _ was_ a little much to ask for them to come home under such short notice. Percy was also at the Ministry, tending to father. They were expected home in a few weeks, when they had gotten the ordeal with Harry sorted out.   
  
Fred, George, mum and Ginny had mixed feelings on Harry's disappearance. Fred and George and come to the conclusion that Harry had run away on purpose as a joke, or perhaps to take a break from all his fame. Mrs. Weasley had thought this ridiculous, she assumed Harry was indeed kidnapped, and was fighting Voldemort right now. Ginny, on the other hand, had thought maybe he was dead and the Ministry was using the kidnapping of Harry as a distraction until they knew how to break it to the public gently.   
  
This saddened her greatly. The mere thought of Harry being dead drove her mad.   
  
Yet, she still thought about it.   
  
What drove her to believe this is a mystery, but this led her to be angry with herself, and depressed. But she still stood out on the back porch, looking out onto the earth, searching for an answer...   
  
***   
  
Blonde hair came from every direction into his field of view; those winds were hell. His smooth, pale skin became drenched in warm water and sight was no longer possible.   
  
It was such a simple task. A map appeared above his head with a simple spell, and he gazed at it thoroughly before memorizing the last of the directions to get to the Burrow.   
  
As he flew through the air, the cold air hitting him harshly, he knew he was doing wrong, but he _ had_ to. Nothing was stopping him now, his mind was made up, and he was going to do it. There was no wussing out, he could do it. Draco was never the brave sort, he never really knew how to handle dangerous situations. Those tough times in Hogwarts maybe strengthened him a little, for now he was sure of himself; and he was sure of what he was going to do.   
  
In the distance, he could see the faint light of what must be the burrow. It _was_ still a few miles away, but he was sure this had to be it; his directions told him so. So, he did keep strong, and flew ever faster towards the shack the Weasley's called a home. It was despicable, really. They couldn't keep a nice house if they tried, always swelled up in their hand-me-downs, and dirt-filled cauldrons.   
  
By now, the wind was really harsh, and he came ever closer to his goal. Now about twenty yards away, he could see someone standing on the porch. Red fiery hair blowing in the wind. It must be Ron. He dove ever closer, now about ten feet away, the combination of wind and rain was so harsh, he couldn't see a thing. Blindly, he stretched out his arms to feel for Ron's body. With a gust of wind, he felt something, and scooped him up on his broom. Man, he didn't remember Ron having such a feminine scream before.   
  
***   
  
Up in the air, Draco soon came to realize, that it wasn't a he, it was a she.   
  
***   
  
A/N- Sorry to cut you off there, and especailly with such a short chapter, but I felt like leaving Ginny/Draco interaction until a later chapter. Thanks for all your support.   
  
Thank You to:   
  
Day RainP, TarmaTalesedrin, Liz21, LOTR, heatherb, n&hp, Utopian4life, Sub, SlytherinPrincess821, Secret Keeper, friday the 13th, Potter Star, Molly Weasley, ginny1313, Kat-tea, jesbelley, Lady Stella, SamiJo 


End file.
